1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a partial discharge type centrifugal separator. More particularly, it relates to a centrifugal separator which automatically closes an outlet depending upon the decrease of the components remained in a rotary body under the balance of the centrifugal hydraulic pressure caused by the remained liquid components to the centrifugal hydraulic pressure caused by a functional fluid remained in a lower passage of a sliding valve cylinder. Furthermore, it relates to a centrifugal separator which comprises a passage of a sealing water which is formed below separating discs for feeding the sealing water into the rotary body.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Various partial discharge type centrifugal separators comprising a rotary body having an outlet at a peripheral part and a sliding valve cylinder in a rotary shell of the rotary body have been proposed. The discharge of the components from the outlet of the rotary body is controlled by sliding the sliding valve cylinder while varying the centrifugal hydraulic pressure in the lower passage of the sliding valve cylinder. The feed of the functional fluid in the lower passage of the sliding valve cylinder is controlled in predetermined timing.
It has been difficult to precisely control the timing so as to discharge the sludge and water and to maintain the oil.